Keep Me In Your Memories
by KissxMyxKeyblade
Summary: Inspired by rise of the guardians: Roxas never knew where he came from, or why he exist. A nobody ignored by the world his life is thrown into disarray when Maleficent and the darkness attacks, and he finds him self joined by six Nobodies; guardians of the world Oblivion. But who is he? Why is he important? And how the hell is he to deal with that pig Axel! (AKUROKU ZEMYX)


**Hey this is Aiko here with a new story! My second story O.o...**

**This is mainly an AkuRoku and Zemyx story.**

**It does feature a bit of Cloud/Leon and Xemnas/Saix**

**So this was inspired by Rise Of The Guardians, so credit to that...  
**

**Read and Review 3**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Introduction

_"An introduction can change the way an entire story is read."_

No one knows how the lovers came to be, only that for as long as the sun and moon have been around, so have the guardians of time. Mother Cloud of the day, and Father Leon of the night. However their love was tragic, as in order for time to meet on, the pair could never be together, making sure that the sun and moon rose and fell for time to keep on turning. Only once every year during the eclipse could the pair reunite. With all the powers they possessed though, they could only watch, never interfere with the world of oblivion below them or the horrors made by the Somebodies that inhabited it.

They were powerless when the darkness came, a unknown enemy born from the fear, hate and sadness within Somebodies hearts forming horrid heartless creatures who sought only to destroy the world, turning it into nothingness. Over the years Somebodies came slave to the Heartless, living like animals with no hope, no dreams, nothing remained but ashes, and the guardians fell desperate. So for four years, when each eclipse passed, they came together to create four warriors, four fighters born from the spirits that passed, four creatures that had once existed as Somebodies, but no longer did. Four Nobodies.

The first was an eccentric Somebody who had died in the Summer, shot down when trying to free entrapped slaves. He represented freedom and joy, and could manipulate the earth around him so that all creatures could live in harmony. He was known as Marluxia.

The second Somebody had passed away in winter, when he and his sister got stuck on a frozen pond, he was made a game in order to save her, but died in the process. He represented family and fun, hidden behind an illusion of harsh weather and cold emotions, much like the snowy and icy winds he possessed. So cold yet it brought so much laughter, and that was the start of Zexion.

The third was a very young Somebody, who was creative and talented in all arts. His expression and strangeness meant he was always bullied, beaten for not conforming until eventually the bullies took it too far, and he was found dead in a river at the start of spring. His guitar broken and floating down next to him. This boy represented new life and creativity, like the water within us or in the rivers, everyone possessed talents and would be reborn throughout their life. The happy little Nyx was known as Demyx.

Our finally Nobody is known in legend as the most powerful of all, Axel. A solider against the darkness he was killed on the battlefield, the Somebodies final fall to the darkness. He was represented power, strength and change, like the low harsh sun, and heavy winds of the autumn when he fell. Axel was the fire within all Somebodies.

These four stood together and freed the Somebodies from the heartless, and together Somebodies and Nobodies worked together to fight against the darkness in a final battle. As the icy winds howled, earth shattered, water crashed and fire blazed through the sky, the darkness was defeated by the hearts of Somebodies. What many didn't know is that when darkness was locked away into 'other realm' two more Nobodies came to be. Xemnas, who represented a Somebodies birth, their possibilities and dreams; and Saix who represented people spirits, who looked after them and guided them as a Somebody passes away. For years it had been like this, and the war became legend until no one feared the darkness anymore and the Nobodies survived on the belief of others. They spread light to the world and protected the Somebodies under the order of the sun and moon, no more than legends themselves.

What they didn't know, was that the Sun and Moon had unknowingly created a final Nobody at the end of the war. A Nobody without any memory of his life prior. A Nobody with no powers or abilities, who seemed to represented nothing. A Nobody who was truly alone. That Nobody was Roxas...


End file.
